Key To The Rings Destiny
by Midnight Fantasia Goddess
Summary: It's based on my first Yaoi book that I've ever read. Only the Ring Finger Knows, with a little change. Hope you like it! HongIce, DenNor, SuFin... hints of others. Raiting may go up!
1. The Rings

Midnight: Yes! I swear this will only be four chapters long and it will be done by Valentine's day! -shakes- don't hurt me! I just love HongIce, the main pairing was going to be GerIta, but HongIce needs more love! Dx I'm sorry! I promise to get back to my other stories, but I just couldn't bear the thought of only a little bit of HongIce existed.

Psychotic: -grabs a frying pan- Damn right you will update the other fics or so help me-

Wolf: -takes the frying pan away from Psychotic- easy now. Let Midnight do her own things, and don't you need to post more chapters in your fics?

Psychotic: I have writer's block.

Midnight: I'm SORRY! This fic is based on one of my first books that I read a long time ago. This was my first Yaoi book! **Only The Ring Finger Knows**! Whoever has read this awesome book might have some changes. I will not copy the whole book, just a little. Please enjoy all of my Hetalia fans! By the way I love all of some author's fics, I just need to review them. Y-Y I'm sorry... And I do not know their names so here are what they will be named according to the fics I've read.

Iceland-Emil

Hong Kong-Kaoru

Norway-Lukas

Denmark-Mathias

Key To The Rings Destiny

Chapter: 1

The Rings

"Emil, why can't I ask they boy I like out?" Tino whined as he clutched the pillow in his arms.

"And why not?" asked Lukas looking at their older cousin with a blank look.

"Because, Berwald has no emotion, I mean we've been best friends since we were in dippers." Tino sighed leaning on Lukas' bed looking at the glow in the dark bunnies.

Emil just drank some cranberry cocktail juice, he and Lukas looked at each other thinking. Valentine's day is in thirteen more days. Emil wondered if Tino would get the guy he wants and if Mathias would get his older brother. He looked down at his ring, a pure silver ring with three gold lines around it. His grandmother gave to him, it was her prize possession, her first lover gave it to her before he went to war and died. He then looked to see Lukas pat Tino's back as said teen sobbed hugging the younger teen.

"There, there. Everything will be okay?" Emil didn't know if Lukas questioned or stated.

"If Berwald doesn't return your feelings, then oh well." Emil spoke after listening to Tino's sobs.

"But I really like him! How could you be so emotionless Emil." Tino said with wide eyes.

Emil shrugged as went into the closet to get his brother's clothes. He handed them to Tino and mumbled a goodnight then left the room to his own. He entered his room, closing the door behind him he greeted Mr. Puffin who was looking outside with bored eyes. Emil opened the huge cage making Mr. Puffin know that it is bed time and he will go to sleep. He changed into a loose shirt and shorts. He climbed into bed and went into a deep slumber.

"Okay Tino, you can do it. No biggie." Emil heard Tino mumbled to himself.

"I will see you both later," Emil parted ways and went to the first floor.

The school had four buildings, the first floor was for freshmen like him, the second floor was for sophomores like his brother, the thrid floor was for juniors like his cousin, and the top floor was for seniors like Berwald and Mathias. Emil didn't even want to know how Mathias knew about his brother, he just didn't.

He sat in class opening a book to read, he had a few minutes before class started. Why not kill time? He heard some of the girls squeal after a while, he ignored them and continued reading until the teacher cleared his throat. Emil looked up to see a foreign student, chocolate locks hung over his face, those dark brown eyes looked at nothing in particular. Emil went back to his book not caring what was going on.

"This is Kaoru, he was in another class, but kicked out." the teacher said then began to mumble about dumping him the most rebellious kid on him.

Emil sighed as he looked at his ring, he remembered the many times he had lost it, but it came back to him. Three times, one time his mother found it, the second time his brother Lukas found it and a third time was still a mystery, it was at the beginning of the year. He still needed to know who found it. It was sitting down on a rock by a tree, his favorite place to eat with his siblings and friends. He walked there to think and ka-boom, he found it sitting on top of a few cherry petals, he picked it up with awe in his face.

"- Emil."

Emil looked up to see that the teacher has called his name. He saw the teen walking towards his way with a blank look. Emil thank God that spending time with Berwald, he could pick a few emotions to the brunette. Judging by how slumped his shoulders were he is relaxed, and those eyes tell him that he was a bit excited to be there.

The new student in the class sat down, he looked forward not paying any attention to Emil. Said teen looked back to the board and took notes in case something came up in the near future.

* * *

Lunch time came and Emil found himself sitting down, next to him sat Mathias, then Lukas, Tino and Berwald to his other side. They ate peacefully, Mathias trying to crack a joke once in a while. His brother and Mathias were official, he did not know how. Judging by how Tino looked at them and blushed, he didn't want to know either.

"I said to not grope me." Lukas punched Mathias on his stomach making whatever he was drinking land on Emil's face and hands.

"Oh sorry little brother-in-law," Mathias scratched the back of his head with that goofy smile.

"That's alright," Emil half glared at Mathias and threw him his last reminding of his cranberry juice at Mathias' front pants.

Emil stood up and walked to the bathroom that were for freshmen. He paid no attention to the other occupant in the bathroom, he just went there and washed his still soaked face and hands. He decided to leave the ring on the sink and gather water on both palm of his hands. He splashed his face once, twice and three times to get rid of the smell of orange juice. He saw in the corner of his eye that the other person jumped away when he was splashing water.

"I'm sorry, did I get you wet?" Emil asked with a bit worry in his voice.

"No,"

The silverette looked up to meet the blank chocolate-eyes that were looking at him with an eyebrow raised. He had a small blush run around his cheeks and apologized again as he grabbed some paper towels to wipe his face.

"No, I'm sorry you had to wash your face. But next time," Kaoru moved closer to Emil reaching over the sink to grab something. "Wash your face at home." With that Kaoru left leaving a fuming teen.

"How could he have the guts to say something like that!" Emil grumbled making the paper towel crumbled hin his small hands.

He grabbed his ring and stomped out of the bathroom waiting for his finger to dry up a little so he could wear the ring. He saw everyone else still sitting down on the grass, the bell won't ring for another ten minutes or so. He sat down in a bad mood, his brother noticed this and looked at him with a questioned gaze.

"What happened?" Tino spoke looking at Emil.

"Hn," Emil put the ring on only to notice that it didn't fit all the way. He panicked and put it on once again, maybe the water fatten his fingers.

"What happened?" Mathias asked looking at the struggling teen.

"My ring won't fit my middle finger," Emil answered in a near panic. "Did I get fat?"

Emil tried his other fingers, the ring was either too big, or too small. He then tried on his left hand, his ring finger, he put it on and saw that it was a perfect fir. Everyone who was not Berwald or Lukas gasped.

"W'll if th't i'n't yer r'ng, th'n w'o's r'ng is th't?" Berwald asked examining Emil's ring.

"Take a closer look," Lukas said brining the ring closer.

Emil took a closer look to the ring, it didn't have any scratches on it, it was new. No wonder it didn't fit him, it was someone else's ring. Now he had to go hunt down the school to look for his ring. A shadow appeared over them, all five of them looked up to see a blank look on Kaoru's face. He handed his palm out to Emil, who shakily received it slowly but surely.

"This yours?" Kaoru asked.

* * *

Midnight: I don't know how to perform Berwald's accent! TwT I'm sad that it didn't come out the way I wanted it to. I suck! DX I hope you review and tell me how I did, I barely know any of the characters emotions, but -sniff- I want them to come out like the one's on the anime. Please review and tell me how I did! I love you all! Take care!


	2. Realization

Midnight: No reviews? What happened? I only got faves and followers! Dx thank you who favored and followed this fic! Here's the next chapter to Key To the Ring's Destiny, I hope you all enjoy it. And whomever saw the Superbowl, I was laughing at my friends, I'm not a huge fan of it. My friends are and they both betted fifty bucks, to say were beyond livid, I laughed. XD I'm more of a soccer fan especially when they are going to play in Brazil next year. Hell yeah! XD

Psychotic: So many good countries, and only one winner! Dx

Wolf: They are practicing for next year. I wonder who's going to win?

Midnight: I own nothing and enjoy!

Key To The Ring's Destiny

Chapter: 2

Realization

"My ring. How did you get it?" Emil asked looking at both rings.

"I must have gotten yours by accident. Now give me my ring back." Kaoru said, palm still stretch out for Emil to give him his ring back.

Emil gave it to him and looked away to look at his ring. It was his, he smiled putting the ring back on his finger. He looked to see that some wind began to blow making some leaves and petals fly towards Kaoru's way. Emil saw that Kaoru looked handsome as he stared at the ring with a blank face, but his eyes held another story. They read as if he finally found the love of his life, Emil hated to think that Kaoru looked good with the ring just as petals and leaves fell down. He looked away pouting, he hated how Kaoru looked good in anything probably.

"Thank you for returning my ring. A very close friend made it for me on my birthday." Kaoru looked back to him with his indifferent face.

"No problem," Emil watched as the wind swayed Kaoru's locks as he turned and left them.

"Emil~" a sing-song voice called him.

Said teen looked behind him to see a couple of girls looking at him, if he had a wandering imagination, then he would imagine that they had hearts dancing around them and that the back ground were different shades of pinks. He didn't like the way how they all giggled and looked his way with a dream-like look. He gulped and looked to see that his brother and friends were looking at them with a blank expression. He knew that some girls that were in Mathias and Berwald's classes liked them and would stalk him for many reasons. Tino and Lukas had their own share of love interests, both genders too. He would always get chosen for many things about one of the said above.

"Yes?" Emil asked looking at them with a deadpan look.

"Where did you get that ring?" one asked.

"I want to have one so me and Kaoru could become one on Valentine's Day." another one said with closed eyes and a huge blush covering her face.

"No I want to become his lover!" another one cried.

"I can't," Emil said looking at them with a half glare, getting all defensive all of a sudden.

"WHY?" they screamed making them cover their ears in annoyance.

"Because this was a gift from my grandmother."

"You just don't want to tell us." one said huffing an angry puff of air.

"Yeah, you just want to keep Kaoru for yourself. Just like Mathias and Berwald!" another said whining.

"Who's keeping them to theirselves? My brother is dating Mathias and I'm not sure about Berwald!" Emil shouted loosing control.

He was pulled by Mathias and Lukas before things got ugly for them. Emil heard the bell and left after he said his farewell, he almost stomped to class. Some girls still trying to ask him where he bought the ring. To say he was happy, that would be one huge lie.

* * *

A couple of days passed, Emil was walking with Tino and Lukas, they were walking Hana, Tino's dog. They passed a couple of houses, they saw a couple sitting down looking at the kids playing around. They both looked really close as if they were lovers, Emil couldn't help but stare at the black cross necklaces. They look the same, but they didn't look related.

Emil saw the smaller man make some kind of ve sound and started to talk with a huge smile to the blond one who looked liked a murderer. He saw the same curl on the smaller man's hair that his brother has. He looked back to see a huge house with an opened window, in the window he saw a shirtless teen around his age. His eyes widened when he saw that it was Kaoru, and damn he looked good enough to work as a wrestler.

Emil saw as Kaoru had weights on his arms and began to pump them up one at a time with that same expression as he always had. He saw the sweat slowly trail down that well-formed chest, down his stomach, now he's seen a six-pack before from Mathias and Berwald, but nothing like his. They weren't big or too small, just a perfect size for his body. He didn't notice the street lamp-post until he ran into it, he yelped and fell on his bottom.

Both Tino and Lukas looked at him with confusion. Emil blushed and looked to where he was looking then back down, to get up and dust himself of any invisible dirt. Lukas looked at where he was looking and smirked when he noticed a half-naked Kaoru now practicing some martial arts moves. Emil's blush turned a deeper red it almost looked like a red-violet.

"What's wrong? Why the smirk?" Tino asked excitedly stopping his walk.

"Look," Lukas pointed towards the still open window to see.

Emil saw Tino look and chuckled a little as he picked up Hana, he than smiled innocently looking at them. He pointed towards Kaoru's house. Emil and Lukas looked to see a shirtless Kaoru looking down at them with a freaked out look. Emil blushed when he and Kaoru locked eyes, he saw Kaoru then smirk at them as he sat on the window looking down at him only.

"Like what you see?" he asked making Emil blush and glare at him.

"As if," Emil said and began to walk away. He hid his the upper half of his face with his silver bangs, and most of the blushing.

Tino and Lukas left after him with a wave to Kaoru, said teen waving lazily and smirked watching them walk down the street. Emil didn't speak for the trip only thinking of Kaoru and his 'not' hot body. They got home, Mr. Puffin flying to sit on his head and rest. Emil sighed and walked to his room to think about many things. Why can't he get Kaoru's body out of his mind, he is not some crazy-hormone boy, he can control it. An image of a fully naked Kaoru made its way inside his mind, Emil covered his face and walked to wards the bathroom to take a very cold shower.

* * *

"It's like he's on my mind every time I look at something that reminds me of him." Emil said as he sat on Mathias' sofa looking at them.

"Y'u kn'o w'at t'at sou'ds l'ke," Berwald said fixing his glasses.

Emil looked up raising a silver eyebrow. Tino smiled, Mathias smirked, Berwald twitched his lips, and Lukas looked a bit serious.

"You love him!" Tino and Mathias exclaimed at the same time.

Emil looked surprised, he then frowned. No that can't be right, how can someone fall in love quick? Especially him and fall for a guy like that. He would rather stay single for the rest of his life. Mathias' mother came inside with two other women, who happened to be his and Lukas mother along with Berwald's. Tino's mother died after she gave birth to him, and his father is always working hard to give him what he wants.

"What are you doing?" asked Mathias' mother with both hands on her hips almost glaring at her son.

"Ah th'ght yer we'e stu'ing," Berwald's mother said with the same blank look as her son.

"Are you talking about boys?" Emil and Lukas' mother asked in a cheery voice.

"No, but we are official," Mathias said as he hugged Lukas around the waist and brought him to his lap. Lukas smacked him and got off.

"No matter how much it pains me that I will never get grandchildren, I approve." Emil and Lukas' mother smiled.

"What makes you think I'm gay?" Emil asked looking at his mother accusingly.

"No one can look girly and be straight at the same time. Although some, some that are rare now a days, but you my son are not straight." his mother stated with a smirk looking so much like Lukas'.

"..." Emil said nothing.

"I am right, case closed. Although I would like to at least hope that one of you would top, damn what a pity that both my sons are bottoms. I'm blaming your father for this." she said as she walked outside, probably to go demand why she had bottom sons to their father.

"Twenty bucks she'll eat him alive," Mathias' mother said taking her hand out.

"Yer on," Berwald's mother said with a small smile.

Emil put his face on both hands as a huge blush crept on his pale face. He didn't know why both his parents are the happy type when both of them are the opposite. He hoped that his mother wouldn't catch on to his sexuality, but she's sharper than ever. Berwald's and Mathias' mother went back outside. Probably to see the mini argument about his parents. Emil would have loved to sink deep into the depths of hell than go to school the next day. He won't be able to see Kaoru in the face the same way.

* * *

Midnight: Yay another chapter! This was suppose to be out yesterday, but I was called for work. Apparently one of the workers' eye was bleeding, and it was not pretty. I hope you enjoyed it. Please care!


	3. Hormone Problems!

Midnight: Yay at least three reviews! xD and more followers! Thank you! Here is the third chapter and it might be longer than my other chapters, also I might add a lemon on the last chapter. Don't know, this would be my second lemon apart from my other story, **'Journey to the Stars' **I hope it comes out like I want it to. Just and F.Y.I. I like France, but he is slightly bashing. I couldn't think of anyone else as perverted as him, I'm sorry France lovers! Dx There is a slight molesting scene, but nothing bad. Anyways I own nothing but for some parts. Enjoy!~

Key To The Ring's Destiny

Chapter: 3

Hormone Problems!

True to his word, Emil avoided Kaoru all day the following day. He didn't even see him in the face, every time he makes eye contact with the brunette, he looks away with a blush on his pale features. When the bell rang he power walked out of class and went to go look for one of his friends or go inside the library to hide for the rest of lunch period. Emil walked inside the library, as he walked all the way to another building, he noticed a long brunette girl talking to Kaoru, he stopped walking and hid behind a tree.

He saw Kaoru look at the girl, he knew who she is, her name is Mei and she's in Lukas' class. Does he like older girl's? He didn't know, so he stayed hidden behind the tree and kept on spying on them. Kaoru walked really close to the older girl who was smiling and giggled at something he said. She said something to him which made him look up with a slight pink tint on his cheeks. Emil wanted to know what they were talking about, he has never seen Kaoru blush. He crunched down when they were heading his way, he wobbled backwards into the bushes when he saw them, the bushes covered him except for his eyes who were glaring at them.

"- to love me," he heard Kaoru say in that smooth chocolate voice.

"Then I would-" he didn't get the chance to hear the last pieces of her last sentence when the bell rung loud and annoying.

Emil wanted to grab a nook and blast that damn bell and whomever rang it. He went back to look at them when he saw that Kaoru hugged the older girl, he gave her a kiss on the forehead. Emil felt and emotion whirling inside his stomach and heart. He saw as Kaoru smiled, a really breathtaking smile that stole his breath away and felt that he was suffocating. He didn't know what to do as they separated their ways and went inside the building.

Emil didn't realize that he stood there inside the bushes for a long time. He didn't know that there was a pervert right behind him until he felt arms around his small waist. He was leaned backwards towards a wide chest, Emil looked up to see that it was one of the older kids that is in Tino's class. The man had shoulder-length blond hair, with blue eyes and he looked like he hasn't shaved in days. Emil didn't react as fast as he would hope to as he found his back towards the rough ground looking at the older teen wide-eyed.

"I seen you around in campus, but never got the chance to talk..." the blond had a thick french accent.

"What?" Emil was stupefied.

"But mon cher~ we don't need words to describe how I'm feeling now~" the french man smirked looking down at the now scared Emil.

Emil began to twist in the bushes making many rustling noises. He was about to scream when a big hand prevented him from doing it. Emil's mind went blank and didn't know how to react when the older man began to unbutton his uniformed shirt and began to kiss slightly on his pale collarbone. Emil struggled when he felt the older teen move himself from his collarbone to his neck, he began to slightly roll left and right when he felt the older teen bite down hard. Emil used his legs to kick him, he heard the bell rung signaling that school is over for the day. Emil wasn't sure how long he's been out here, but he didn't even want to think how long he was like this with the bastard.

Emil bit the french man's hand making him grunt and pulled his hand back. Emil didn't even think when he slapped him, the older teen removed himself from the younger teen before he gets bitten in the face. Emil didn't even look back as he got out of the bushes with many twigs and leaves stuck in his now messy hair. He saw as the students made their way to where he was, where the exit was a little further behind him. He didn't realize the state he was in when a worried Tino walked towards him with a panic look.

"Emil! What happened?" Tino asked in a panic voice.

Emil said nothing, he looked towards off a far distance, the image of the blond still in his mind. He didn't even register that Tino was calling him.

"EMIL!" Tino screamed as he tried so many times calling his name making some of the teens stop and look at them.

Tino saw this and ignored them when they gasped to see that Emil's shirt was unbutton, his hair looked like a tornado of nature hit it and his clothes. Tino tried to button Emil's shirt, but when he barely even touched the clothing he saw Emil flinched. Tino slowly looked up to notice two bite marks, one on his collarbone and the other was bigger and brighter on his neck. He panicked even more when Emil looked at Tino and hugged him real tight.

Tino hugged back and saw that his friends were heading their way. He quickly brought Emil to a secluded place where he had just escaped. Emil saw that the older teen wasn't there anymore and relaxed in Tino's lithe arms. He saw that Lukas and the others walked his way, Emil untangled from Tino's hold and ran past a certain brunette to hug his older brother real tight, tighter than he did Tino.

Lukas' eyes widened when he saw Emil's state and hugged back. He had questions to ask but is willing to wait when Emil shook in his arms. Berwald and Mathias looked concerned and look at Tino questioningly who shrugged. They didn't notice a certain brunette watching over them with hard eyes.

* * *

When they got home they quickly put Emil on the couch and hugged him soothing him with gentle words and a promise of death. Emil slowly told them everything without crying, he had two tears fall down his face and no more after that. Tino had a murderous aura going around him making almost everyone back down slowly. Lukas planned a slow and torturous death to a certain blond, Mathias was going to 'borrow' his mothers huge ax, and Berwald was going to finally use his sword that his father left him when he went to war.

"Don't, just drop it. I'll kill the bastard on my account." Emil said as he rested his head on his knees bringing them closer making his figure smaller.

No one said nothing for a while, only to look at one another. Emil just sat there looking into outer space in his imagination. He felt Mr. Puffin sat on his head, Emil looked at him and decided to go on a walk. He didn't say anything and glared when the others tried to follow him, he made sure that they sat back down. Grabbing his keys and wallet, he was out.

"Mr. Puffin, I wish to forget what happened today, stupid pervert." Emil sighed as he sat on the swings on the now abandon park.

It got late quickly, he looked up to see the stars glaring back at him. He felt Mr. Puffins feathers rustle and looked up. He looked to see what had caused his bird to rustle his feathers, he then saw a shadow coming his way on the park. He ignored it until Mr. Puffin's call alarmed him and flew off to who knows where, Emil looked to see a beaten Kaoru. He gasped and ran his way towards the beaten teen up.

"What happened?" asked Emil in panic.

"Just got into a fight," Kaoru said with a blank look.

Emil saw that Kaoru had a bloodied nose and mouth, his eye was turning a light purple, a cut was across his cheek. His clothes were ripped and soiled in dirt and in blood. Emil caught him as Kaoru was about to fall. Emil tried to gently laid him on the soft grass, Kaoru groaned in pain when Emil gently touched his face. Emil felt a blush creeping on to his cheeks when he inspected the older teen's face.

"Why did you fight?" Emil asked remembering that he always carried a small pocket-size first-aid kit. It only had a few bandages and some alcohol wipes.

"Because Francis hurt someone I deeply care about." Kaoru said watching Emil with those chocolate eyes.

"Who did he hurt?' Emil didn't know anyone of the name of Francis.

"Someone, you could say that I fell in love with that person." Kaoru looked at the stars instead of Emil's beautiful eyes.

"Oh, um... this might sting a bit." Emil said ignoring the awful feeling creeping in his heart. He didn't want to ask anymore questions so he stayed quiet.

He gently pressed the alcohol wipe on the bleeding wound on Kaoru's cheek. He tried hard not to blush when he had to lean in forward in order to see how deep is the wound. He noticed that his lip is cut, so he grabbed another wipe and gently pressed on it. He felt Kaoru flinch slightly, he gave Kaoru and apologetic look, Kaoru shrugged and kept looking at his face. Emil forgot about what happened today at school, he didn't even notice that his shirt hung off his neck revealing the bite mark.

Kaoru looked and had his face still blank, he asked, "Didn't know you had a girl."

"What?" Emil asked dumbfounded.

"The Hickey," Kaoru nodded towards the red mark.

Emil remembered and covered the Hickey with his other hand that didn't held the swipes. He looked down in shame and red-faced, he tried hard not to let those memories corner him into the corner of darkness. He looked at Kaoru who looked at his hand, he looked at his covered mark to see that the ring shone brightly under the park lamp. Kaoru grabbed his hand and turned it around to measure their hands sizes, both rings touching one another.

"Did you know that if you buy or share a ring with your lover, you will always be together forever." Kaoru said after a while.

"I-I didn't know that." Emil answered half paying attention. He blushed seeing that his hand was smaller on Kaoru's bigger one.

"When I first wore your ring, it didn't fit none of my nine fingers, it was too small. Then I tried it on my left ring finger, did you know what happened?" Kaoru asked looking at Emil who had a huge blush covered his pale face.

"No," the flushed teen answered.

"It fit perfectly," Kaoru smirked bringing the hand closer to kiss the palm of Emil's hand.

"Really?" Emil asked dazed for a moment, his heart pounded so painful in his chest.

Emil didn't know what to do when he felt Kaoru kiss the palm of his hand, then his ring on his ring finger. Emil's mind went blank to see that Kaoru slowly leaned forward and gently kissed him on the lips it wasn't a kiss of lust, but of pureness, he leaned a little forward and kissed a little harder trying hard to make the younger teen kiss him back. Emil slowly began to kiss Kaoru back, he felt his heart soar across the sky just as a shooting star flew across the sky.

He felt happy as he kissed back, he wished that this moment never stopped. Emil then remembered what he saw today, the pretty brunette older girl, his attacker. Everything came crashing down to him just as hard as the boulder brick wall fell to the ground crashing millions of pieces. Emil quickly pulled back slightly and looked at Kaoru with wide eyes, he covered his mouth not thinking what he just did. He cursed his teenage hormones for this one. He looked back at Kaoru who had a slight tint to his cheeks, he felt that his cheeks were beet red. Emil didn't say anything as he slapped him, he then got up and ran. Mr. Puffin came out of where ever he had been and flew right behind the running teen.

Emil ran to his house and slammed the door closed, he sighed and ran to his room to lock himslef inside. He did not want to be bothered. He wanted to just crawl inside a hole and never come out, or live in a deserted land where no one but himself existed. He didn't feel like going to school the next couple of days, and he didn't. He stayed home, feeling sick to even keep his stomach down. Why would Kaoru kiss him?

_Because he loves you just like you love him,_ his heart spoke to him.

* * *

Midnight: I'm late to post this again, I'm sorry. I had to help my sister prepare for the mardi gras and work was a bitch. Dx and I might change the rating for the next chapter a lemon after they confess their love~ xD

Psychotic: Do I get to read it?

Wolf: Hell no.

Psychotic: Don't you start with me mister!

Wolf: Nag, nag, nag that's all you do. -rolls eyes-

Psychotic: I swear to everything that is Yaoi that I will make you a living target for my practicing fencing!

Midnight: Um... so please review and see you all on the fourteenth! Take care!


	4. Two Rings, One Love

Midnight: OMG! I'm so embarrassed, I reviewed my own story by accident. I was trying to review one of my requested stories from My**stical Chibi Roxy's** story and somehow ugh- I can't even explain how embarrassed I am. Stupid computer, stupid me for not even checking what story I'm reviewing and examining. Ugh, anyone knows how to delete a review? Anyways this is the last chapter of my story, and hopefully we get more fics on Hong Kong x Iceland. I own nothing and enjoy!

**Warning:** _**Lemon alert!**_

Key To The Rings Destiny

Chapter 4

Two Rings One Love...

"Emil, if you don't get out of this bed soon, I'll drag you out of here by force." Tino scowled at his younger cousin.

Emil just looked at them, every one of the gang was there. He got comfortable again on his bed, he didn't give a damn if he missed school. He felt a pair of strong arms tangle themselves around his shoulder and his stomach. Emil struggled to be released, it was futile, Mathis carried him down the hallway to Lukas' instructions. Emil heard the water running and struggled out of the older teens arms even more.

"You will not come out of this room until you smell clean. Understood." Lukas said as he closed the door leaving Emil on the other side.

"And both Berwald and Mathias are going to stand as guards!" Tino shouted with a teasing voice.

Emil sighed and got rid of his clothes to get in the shower...

* * *

"Who are you giving your chocolates to?" Emil heard one of his classmates muttered.

"Kaoru!" she squealed making him roll his eyes.

"Well..."

Emil ignored them, he noticed many girls having small bags and boxes of chocolates, he grumbled when he spotted his brother with a girl. She had a blush decorating her face as she gave him the chocolates. Emil saw as he thanked the girl and turned around to go drop the candies off somewhere. What a loser. Emil saw the brunette girl talking to another brunette girl with emerald eyes, both were squealing and laughed. He looked around to see that the teacher wasn't even there to stop as the girls saw the object of their desire.

"Yeah, I heard that he got him good. He said that he made him scream in bliss..." Emil looked behind him to see a couple talking to one another. One was a blond and the other was a brunette.

"Yeah man, and that he is spreading that rumor around campus." the blond with glasses told the brunette.

"No way man. I saw that he punched him real good." the brunette smirked crossing her arms.

"That's not what he said... Arthur smacked him when he bragged about it. But now when I asked him who it was the next day he looked beat up. He said it was all a lie and blah, blah..."

"What an idiot," the girl huffed, she fixed her flower.

Emil turned beet red when he heard the rumors, he didn't want to be there any longer. He just wanted to get up and leave the classroom, the teacher opened the door and right besides the teacher was Kaoru looking tired as hell. He had bags under his eyes and looked like he lost a little bit of weight. In other words, he looked like shit. Emil sat back down and listened to the teacher as she began to nag about stuff that didn't even match thier work for the week.

* * *

Emil sat on under the tree and watched as girls surrounded his friends, and some guys. He almost choked on his drink when Tino announced that he and Berwald were now an item. Some of the girls squealed while others pouted and walked away. Emil smirked, but faltered when some of the girls surrounded him with chocolates, he didn't know that he had his fan club. He needed to pay more attention to his surroundings in the future. His hands were full, and he blushed a bit.

"Excuse me out-of-the-way." he heard another feminine voice, it sounded so familiar.

"Hey,"

"Excuse you."

"Emil, I need to talk to you. It's a matter of life or death." the girl from his class said as she dragged him leaving all the chocolates behind.

They walked for a little while longer until the brunette girl looked at him, they were the same size, her chocolate eyes burned through his soul. He stood there awkwardly in front of Kaoru's girlfriend. No this was not right, she should be here with Kaoru and not him. Emil felt the fresh Spring air hit his form making his bangs go one side just as the girl's locks flew with the wind. Both stared at each other for a while looking and seeing who will talk first. After a while, he saw the older girl sighed and cleared her throat.

"I'm Mei, and I'm Kaoru's-"

"Girlfriend, I know. But what are you doing here with me and not him?" Emil asked.

His jaw mentally dropped as he heard her giggle. He saw that she began to laugh louder and held her sides. He was confused and if he were in the anime then he would have been chibified with a huge swear drop on his side of the face with a glare look and a bunch of question marks on top of his head. But this was different.

"Oh no, I'm not his girlfriend, I'm his cousin. That would be gross to date my own blood. Ah good one Emil. Now I see why he chose you," Mei said wiping a tear.

"Who chose who?" Emil asked looking confused.

"Hm," Mei crossed both her arms in front of her chest thinking of something.

"But if you're his cousin, then why did he kissed you the other day at lunch time?" Emil asked feeling petals fall down from the tree.

"Well, it was my birthday that day, and he wasn't going to make it to my surprise party. So he kissed me on my forehead and wished me a happy birthday." Mei shrugged with a knowing smile.

Emil said nothing as he looked in her eyes for the truth. He found that it was true and smiled inside that he got it all wrong, he sighed out loud and saw that Mei had moved a little closer to him.

"Now answer me. Do you love Kaoru?" Mei asked.

"Wha-?" Emil felt his cheeks turn red for a moment.

"The past couple of days, Kaoru hasn't been the same as before. Our uncle Yao has been worried sick over him. Kaoru may not share his emotions on his face, but he really does care. He is just like any other human on earth, he laughs, smiles even though they are rare, but he is really proud to show them in front of strangers." Mei sighed fixing a lock right behind her ear.

"He's like that...?" Emil didn't know if it was a question or a statement.

"He is, please understand that Kaoru has and will probably always love you." Mei said in a serious tone.

Emil said nothing, he just stared at her for a long while, he saw a group of teens passed them and went the other side talking about random stuff. Emil could now think, all those emotions were hitting him like a tidal waved. He kept seeing flashes of Kaoru looking blank, yet his eyes held another story, then he remembered the conversation about the ring. His image of his smile, how he looked at the ring as if was his lover. Were all of those connected? Was he the one-?

"Mei, has Kaoru by any chance found a ring a while back?" Emil asked looking at the older teen.

"Well, I haven't been in this school for long, I just moved from Taiwan. I think Yao and Kaoru were talking about making him a ring that looked exactly like the one he fell in love with. I never heard of Kaoru finding a ring. He even beat up a guy who molested his love, I saw how beat up Francis was when he came into school the other day. He still has the black eye..." Mei said with a small smile.

"Where is he?" Emil asked looking at Mei.

"He left home, he wasn't feeling 'good'." Mei quoted.

Emil's eyes widened just as he felt the wind rustle, he moved with it past her. Mei saw him run off, she smiled when the teachers shouted for him to return. Turning around she left the scene to go talk to her class mate, Lukas and tell him that Emil won't be coming home anytime soon.

Emil huffed as he ran past the streets. He crossed each street with red lights on not caring if a car almost ran him over. He flipped off the driver and kept on running towards a familiar house. He jumped the fence to the park instead of going around that would take too long and he didn't have time. He had to make it and tell him how he feels. He made it to the house, he felt all sweaty and flushed. Taking a deep breath he knocks on the door and waited for a while.

Not long a very sleepy Kaoru opened the door, Emil wanted to hug him and kiss him until next week. Emil stood on the other side watching Kaoru's expression turned from slight shock to his normal blank look. A look that Emil knew too well, and has come to love. Kaoru didn't say anything, he ran up to him and hugged the taller teen, he felt that slowly Kaoru hugged back and rested his chin on Emil's head.

"Emil..." Kaoru began after a while.

"Hn," Emil hugged him tighter burying his face.

Kaoru sighed and walked backwards, he closed the door and gently pride him off his strong figure. Emil blushed and looked that they had somehow gotten inside the older teens room. A shiver ran up and down his spine when he saw that the older teen was sitting on his messy red satin blankest. Kaoru raised an eyebrow to tell him to speak. Emil looked to see that there was a stuffed panda in Kaoru's arms.

"I uh, I ..." Emil blushed hard. "I heard you haven't been going to school,"

"Not feeling well." Kaoru said with both eyebrows raised.

"Mei has been worried sick that you have locked yourself in your own room, and she told me that you haven't eaten in days. And she's right, you look a bit thinner." Emil went to go sit right in front of Kaoru between his knees and began to feel his face.

"Mei needs to mind her own business." Kaoru pouted as he relaxed when Emil stopped touching him.

"She also told me something..." Emil stayed quiet for a while.

"Told you what?" Kaoru asked.

"That you told your uncle to make you an exact replica of the ring that the one you love has." Emil looked up at Kaoru with a look that made him look so pure and vulnerable.

Kaoru sighed and scratched his head, he really wished that Mei was there with him, so he could beat her up. He looked back to Emil, his secret-or not love interest. He smirked inside, he will just have to tell the truth now, won't he. Or he could make Emil suffer for a bit longer until he took pity and confess.

"Well, it's true that I did copy a ring of my love interest." Kaoru said with his blank look.

"You even beat up the guy who molested me, so that means..." Emil looked up at Kaoru with a slight hopeful look.

"Yes Emil, I love you." Kaoru put his fingers under Emil's chin and brought him up for a kiss.

Emil closed his eyes as he secretly smiled and kissed back with full force. He felt himself being lifted and dropped on the bed. He bounced once, twice until Kaoru kissed him senseless. Emil wrapped his arms around Kaoru's neck to bring his body towards his and sighed in bliss. He felt that Kaoru unbutton his uniformed shirt slowly, he didn't know if he was ready. He was about to talk when he felt Kaoru grind on him, Emil felt the hardness nature of Kaoru's pajama pants between the older teens legs. He was sure that he will be with Kaoru and kept on kissing him.

**- Lemon Alert! -**

Kaoru slowly began to kiss Emil's neck, his breath hot on his neck, his hands tormenting the smaller teen with sensual touches that immediately aroused his deepest passion. Emil cried in bliss when he felt Kaoru kiss his way down his chest and stopped before a nipple, he almost lost it when he felt that Kaoru slowly blew on it before taking it into his mouth. Emil quickly grabbed the chocolate locks, desperate to do something with his hands. Kaoru sucked on the nipple before he bit it slowly smirking when he heard the younger teen gasp, he left the nipple with a pop and concentrated on the other one.

Emil's face flushed, never in his life has he ever felt something like that. He felt that Kaoru shifted to a sitting position, Emil looked up with glazed eyes. He saw as Kaoru smirked as he slowly began to take his shirt off taking his sweet ass time in doing so. Emil wanted to rip the offending material and touch Kaoru's body. Once the shirt was off Kaoru leaned forward and looked at Emil in the eyes, it was like he could see the younger teen's soul withing his eyes.

"Are you sure you want this?" Kaoru asked, he was not going to lie. This would be his first time, and he was so unexperienced.

Emil took a few minutes before answering Kaoru's question. His gaze was slowly caressing the mouth-watering, stretches of muscles lying under the skin, taunting him to touch him. Emil slowly traced his hand down Kaoru's strong chest, he shivered and wanted to touch some more. He felt his skin burn, in need to get more physical contact from the other teen. He forgot that he still had to answer the question.

"I want this," Emil said looking at Kaoru in the eye, he saw that Kaoru took in a sharp breath and smashed their lips together.

Emil felt that Kaoru unbutton his pants and slid them off, he felt shy all of a sudden. He wasn't fat or too skinny, he was curvy, and he damned whom ever made him curvy. He kissed Kaoru and traced his tight muscles with his slender hands until he found the pajama bottoms. He looked up at Kaoru who looked at him down and helped him take his pants off revealing silky black boxers.

Emil panted and whimpered when he felt Kaoru's arousing bulge grind into his now hard one. He wrapped his legs around Kaoru's narrow waist and grinded with him, he felt so right in doing that. Kaoru grabbed both thighs and untangled him, Emil felt his boxers slowly slipping his form and blushed a crimson red color. He felt so exposed, never in his life has another seen him naked.

Kaoru looked him over and let himself lose his mask and smiled, Emil forgot what they were doing and focused on Kaoru's smile. He's only seen him smile once and now it was directed towards him instead of his cousin. Emil watched as Kaoru took his boxers off and threw them behind somewhere. Emil looked at Kaoru to see that proud penis spring to life, he blushed knowing where it's going to end up going. He shivered at the thought.

Kaoru kissed his chest and slowly going down to his belly. His tongue swirled around his belly button making Emil jump and moan from just that. Kaoru smirked and began to kiss down further until he reached Emil's manhood. Kaoru didn't even warned him when he took him into his mouth. Emil thrust his hips upward and screamed at the pure pleasure he was receiving making both close to the breaking point. Kaoru sucked on it like it was his favorite lollipop.

Emil cried in pleasure as he felt himself coming. He didn't know how to tell Kaoru, but the older teen beat him and stopped sucking him. Emil felt that he wanted to cry, he really needed release, and Kaoru wasn't giving it to him. He wanted to sob, until he saw that Kaoru had a bottle on his had. He watched as he unclasped it and poured a generous amount on his hand. Emil on instinct tried to spread his legs, he was a bit scared.

"If you do not relax it will hurt." Kaoru said as he gently leaned forward to slowly kiss him with love.

Emil closed his eyes and tried hard to relax, he felt a cold wet finger pressed forwards to his virgin hole. He gasped when the finger slowly went inside, it slowly went in and out. Emil felt it weird, he relaxed until a second finger entered. Okay, that one is starting to sting a bit. Emil flinched when he felt the fingers scissoring inside of him trying to make room for something bigger.

"Relax, think only of my kisses," Kaoru kissed his forehead, his cheek, neck, collarbone, behind his ear making him moan.

Emil relaxed not realizing that Kaoru had already three fingers inside of him. Kaoru concentrated on finding something that will make Emil see stars, he heard Emil screamed in pleasure and smirked. Bingo! He felt that Emil was ready and pulled out, he stared at Emil's flustered face, he saw his chest rise up then go down, his eyes glazed with lust. Kaoru grabbed the bottle and poured another generous amount. He slowly pumped his penis while he saw Emil follow his hand motions on his groin, he couldn't wait any longer, he needed to be inside that teen.

Kaoru looked down at Emil just as he looked up at him, he silently asked that question. Emil nodded with a smile that made Kaoru's heart skip a beat. He leaned forward and kissed him just as he entered him. He hissed at how tight Emil was, he watched as Emil's face was in pain, he began to massage his sides and kissing him on his chest as he entered all the way. Once he was in he waited for Emil to get used to it, he will not move until Emil tells him to.

Emil felt like he was being torn in two, he had tears running down his eyes. He felt Kaoru kissing him trying to soothe him, it was slightly working, the pain was slowly being replaced by pleasure. Emil looked up at Kaoru who was looking down at him, his chocolate-brown eyes were now glazed and darker than before. He slowly moved his hips trying to get a movement.

"Move..." Emil said with a blush.

Kaoru smirked and slowly began to thrust in and out of Emil. Kaoru went on his knees and slowly pulled Emil up, the smaller teen wrapped his knees around, he had both arms flung around Kaoru's shoulders and kissed him. Kaoru kissed back with passion, he held tight on Emil's hips. Emil knew that they were going to be bruised the next day, he didn't care at the moment, he just wanted to release. He felt Kaoru angle his thrusts, Emil was confused for a second before he felt Kaoru hit something making him see more stars than last time.

Emil threw his head back as Kaoru kept hitting the same spot over and over again, Kaoru kissed the younger teens neck leaving marks as he felt his release coming soon. No matter what, Emil had to some before he did and he was going to make sure of it too. His thrusts went in full speed almost matching an animal's. He heard Emil's cry getting louder and louder.

Emil didn't know what to do, it was too much for him, far too much. He screamed Kaoru's name just as he orgasm on their stomachs and chests. He felt Kaoru growled his name and them something hot came inside him, Emil shivered as he felt Kaoru come inside of him. Some of the cum dripping down him. Emil felt a supernova of love and ecstasy that shone brightly, he was surprised that it didn't consume them both.

**- End of Lemon -**

Emil found his head laying on Kaoru's chest, he sighed in bliss as he replayed what had just happened. Smiling he took his ring of and grabbed Kaoru's hand, he slipped the ring on his ring finger. Kaoru looked at him and did the same thing. He grabbed the smaller's hand. He examined how well it fit on his. Both fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"You were the one who found the ring," Emil half glared at his boyfriend who shrugged.

"So," Kaoru smirked looking at Emil as they slowly walked into the park.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Emil asked looking at Kaoru.

"Come on, another guy finds your ring then declares their love for you and you would say yes? Are you dumb?" Kaoru half glared at the smaller teen.

"Well, putting it that way..." Emil blushed and glared.

They walked down the park seeing that the children were heading home for the day. Kaoru looked at their intertwined hands where both rings were.

"When I found the ring, I really didn't care who it belonged at first. Until Feliciano showed me a picture of you and your friends at a school festival, you had the ring on. I just followed you around for a bit until one day I just left the ring there, just as I left it. I heard someone coming, what did I do? I, like climbed the tree and stayed up there getting ready to see who will get to the ring first. When I saw it was you with your cute confused face. I just sat there watching you, until you smiled, and by gods, I've never seen such a beautiful smile ever. It was at that moment when I felt my heart jumping out of my ribcage." Kaoru said as he saw that the sky was darkening.

"Well... I too like your smile," Emil blushed as he looked away.

"Hm, don't you find it funny." Kaoru said as he closed his eyes with that smile.

"What?" Emil asked as he felt being tugged forward into a hug.

"Two rings and one love," Kaoru said as he leaned forward to give a gentle kiss.

Emil smiled as he kissed back.

_Two rings, one love huh..._

* * *

Midnight: Well I hope you have all enjoyed this fic. And thank you all again for the reviews, I suck! I still can't delete my review ugh... Dx Thank you for sticking with this story and happy Valentine's Day everyone! Please tell me how I did on my second lemon since on my first I somehow got a hater, ugh bastard couldn't log in and show themselves. Review~

Take care!


End file.
